<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不成章的源藏片段 by mid9lemontea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316014">不成章的源藏片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid9lemontea/pseuds/mid9lemontea'>mid9lemontea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid9lemontea/pseuds/mid9lemontea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>乱七八糟什么都放在这里了。搬过来的时候有被自己尬到</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 小孩的年纪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="tit js-760366">小孩的年纪</h2>
<p></p><div class="cnt">
<p></p><div class="txt js-760366"><p>老人和宗次郎聊着，忽然转头问他们两个：“你们几岁啦？”</p><p> </p><p>小孩对大人询问年龄都是反应很快的。</p><p> </p><p>半藏本在吃雪糕，话音刚落就响亮地回答了：“七岁！”说完觉得太大声又不好意思地低下头，偷偷转眼去看宗次郎，宗次郎笑得很开怀，摸摸他的头。半藏又转头去看源氏，源氏一手拉着半藏的袖子，另一只手把雪糕凑到嘴边，忙着又舔又咬，满嘴都是雪糕，完全没有回答的意思。</p><p> </p><p>半藏看了他一眼，回答：“我弟弟嘛……”他眨了眨眼：“三岁。”</p><p> </p><p>不想源氏一听到他说话，立马含着雪糕反驳，“四岁！”宗次郎和老人哈哈哈一笑，宗次郎蹲下来，把他抱起来，捏了源氏嘟嘟的脸，“好，四岁。”</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>任务结束的时候，源氏也随着半藏，一起回半藏房子里休息。</p><p>半藏很奇怪，问：“为什么不回你的房子？”</p><p>半藏不算守望先锋的正式成员，但他是源氏的私人外援已经是人尽皆知，所以守望先锋也给他分配了住所。</p><p>他的房子虽然不像在岛田时候那样装饰繁复雅致，风格是日式独有的简约，必要的生活用品也不缺。此外他还拥有一个又深又大的木制酒柜，里面储满了各式清酒。每有客人来，这就是他主要的招待。</p><p>源氏来了之后，房里源氏的留下痕迹也逐渐多了起来。他不得不添置源氏的洗漱用品，餐具，又因为源氏晚上的留宿与一些其他不方便透露的原因，置换了一张私人订制的床。换床的当日，半藏袖手站在门边，目睹源氏穿着兜头帽，带着一副深色墨镜，若有其事地指挥着工人把这张大得足以让两个成年人完成一套体操动作的床搬进卧室。</p><p>这就是算是同居了。</p><p>守望先锋联系不上他，就知道去联系半藏。连半藏也联系不上的时候，就懂得在二十至四十分钟不等后再致电。源氏只要没有任务，基本常年盘踞在半藏这边。</p><p>源氏很少邀请半藏到自己的房子去。</p><p>他说：“那太冷清了。既不方便见客，也不方便我们运动。”</p><p>半藏侧脸斜睨着他：“还是你的房间仍然像过去那样脏乱，连下脚的地方都没有？”</p><p>源氏笑嘻嘻地看着他，并不反驳。</p><p>直到某次源氏在战斗中宕机，不得拜托半藏回他的住所取一些零件。</p><p>半藏打开门，踏进房子的第一眼便确定源氏所言不虚。房子的确冷清，大厅空荡荡，摆设一无俱无，尘埃在空中飞舞旋转，连卧室里只有一张木桌，桌上摆着他和源氏的合照，几条数据线，一些置换的零件，除此之外，别无它物，很难让人相信这里有人居住。</p><p>半藏后来问起源氏。</p><p>源氏解释说：“在守望先锋，整日住在监护室和机械维修中心，没必要添置个人物品。后来离开守望，周游世界。拜访了我同事们的国家，瑞士，西欧，东欧，北美，南美，再回亚洲，停在尼泊尔。十年里，辗转了几十个国家，每次离开，不得不大量抛弃，大约是这十年里漂泊养成的习惯，此后也无法随心再购置。每次逗留，都很难有落地的实感，因为总感觉随时会离开。”</p><p>半藏沉吟片刻，问他：“现在也是吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“随时会离开。”</p><p>源氏失笑：“只要哥哥不再把我扫地出门。”</p><p>半藏总结：“所以你只往我的房子里搬运你的家具？”</p><p>源氏说：“不准确。”</p><p>他扬起一边眉毛，念出他的台词，</p><p>“是往你的身边搬运。Genji is with you.”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 关键字联想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一些关键字联想</p><p>【窥】</p><p>源氏说：“浴室透明的也罢，门没关上也罢，你对着我宽衣解带，到头来却还埋怨我偷窥你？这太不公平了吧？”</p><p>【烦恼】</p><p>半藏有些烦恼，烦恼楼上的钢琴声总有一个音不准，烦恼出门的公交总是晚点，烦恼居酒屋近来整修不便迎客。</p><p>烦恼有许多，但不是源氏太忙没空找他。</p><p>【火】</p><p>源氏：“我这样做，只是因为我想这样做。如同内心有一团火在燃烧，火苗不熄灭，我就无法停止。一切下场是我咎由自取，不死不休。”</p><p>【歪理】</p><p>岛田宗次郎在岛田败落之前去世，免得看见兄弟阋墙，长子远走，次子惨死，也是一种幸运。</p><p>【相似】</p><p>源氏对镜时端详自己，自觉与半藏眉目间确实有几分相似。他们充分利用这个好处，去酒店时通常只要一间房，一张床，没人会起疑心。</p><p>【无需担忧】</p><p>源氏理直气壮地说：“我是一个忍者、武士，外型落魄邋遢又有什么关系，我又不以出卖我的色|相为生。何况我的色|相已有固定买主，无需担忧。”</p><p>【糖】</p><p>兄弟两人都喜欢吃糖。</p><p>源氏喜欢一件东西，不知道克制，纵情随心，喜欢吃糖，便吃个不停，直吃到喉咙沙哑才停，此后就算脱敏。</p><p>半藏克己有度，从来不逾越界限，哪怕再爱，吃完第三颗，也要收手。他从来没有尝过源氏那样的野蛮放荡，肆意挥洒，惯于将感情敛于心中，借由时间缓慢地释放。好处是，再过二十年，三十年，也能对同种甜品保持不减的兴趣。坏处是，任凭年岁虚长，午夜梦回，想起的还是同一个人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 山的那边</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ooc，想看轻松治愈的东西，所以胡编乱造了一个</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从前有座山。</p><p>山下是一个小村庄，远处是天空，上面是涌动的云，下面是翻滚的浪花。星星会闪烁，然后熄灭，太阳爬起来，在空中划一个圆，又倒下去。</p><p> </p><p>山上有座红棕色的木屋，里面住着一对兄弟。他们在故事开始前就在那里了，一起度过了很多美丽的清晨和忧伤的黄昏，生活平和宁静。</p><p>每次村民上山的时候，会看见他们在院子里栽种他们的喜欢的花，或在松软的绿地上慢慢地散步，或在浓荫底下品着茶与酒。</p><p>花的种子从哪里来的？小鸟从海的那边衔回来的。茶和清酒呢？跟路过的商人交换的。</p><p> </p><p>有人说他们像神龙一样拥有能呼风唤雨本事。又有人说他们只是一对继承了父亲可观财产的普通兄弟。无论在哪一种说法里，他们都不需要为生活烦恼。</p><p> </p><p>有一天，他们在散步时看到了一对绿雉，一只是淡绿色羽毛，另一只是淡蓝色羽毛，它们在树上婉转啼鸣。</p><p> </p><p>源氏突然想到：“我们也应当相爱。另一种的意义上的相爱。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏是哥哥，他总是沉稳一些，问：“那应该如何做呢？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏说：“不知道。我从商人那里听来，一般的恋人会从牵手开始。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏拉起半藏的手，“像这样。”他的手指穿过半藏的五指，掌心对着掌心，十指交错。</p><p> </p><p>半藏问：“接着呢？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏说：“然后要看着对方，再拥抱。”</p><p> </p><p>他们面对面地坐在树荫下，风从树下穿过，有树叶自顶上飘落下来，他们都有些羞怯，因为还没有这样仔细地凝视过对方的脸。</p><p> </p><p>半藏微微倾斜身体环抱住了源氏。他们的心靠得前所未有的近，薄薄的衣料传递着它们雀跃的跳动，它们先是急促地，然后是平缓地，最后两颗心按照同一个节奏跳动着，像融化成了一颗。</p><p> </p><p>源氏出声：“好了。下一步吧。” </p><p> </p><p> “下一步是亲吻。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏回想商人的话，详细地把亲吻的方法转述给半藏。要从额头开始，然后是睫毛，眼睛，鼻梁……亲吻的力度也随之改变，是复杂难以操作的，不像前两步那么容易。半藏认真地听着。</p><p> </p><p>在源氏思量着要如何开始的时候，半藏忽然凑过去亲了他一口，在唇上。</p><p> </p><p>源氏捂着嘴，讶然地看着他，然后脸上浮现一个羞涩又甜蜜的笑容，他说：“啊……这个……”</p><p> </p><p>“……这感觉不错，但也许我们应该照正确的顺序来一次。”</p><p> </p><p>他们按照商人的办法，先是额头，眼睛，鼻梁……</p><p> </p><p>“他有说耳朵也要吻吗？”</p><p>“没有。他没有说。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏说：“我觉得应该把它加上去。”</p><p>源氏表示同意。</p><p> </p><p>于是他们又按照新的方法重新开始。</p><p> </p><p>额头，眼睛，鼻梁，耳朵……</p><p> </p><p>最后他们用一个长吻作为结束。</p><p>半藏轻轻说：“我开始爱你了。”</p><p>源氏说：“也许在我没察觉的时候，爱已经开始了。”</p><p> </p><p>他们吻了很久。此时已是夕阳西下，柔和的光芒从树叶间隙里漏出来，在地上摇晃。</p><p> </p><p>源氏站起来：“还有最后一步。”半藏有种直觉，觉得那是一个不一般的步骤，他们将会变得非常亲密——然后他就走不动了。</p><p> </p><p>源氏笑着把半藏往木屋里推，影子在地上拖得很长。 </p><p> </p><p>那晚上他们没有出门，屋顶上是星光灿烂的夜空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那之后又过了很久， 久到他们闭着眼睛可以描绘出风的模样和雨的形状，熟悉远处海浪的起伏的节奏，知道冬天第一瓣雪花落下的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>飞鸟从远方带回不一样的气息，是瀑布与冰川，草原与沙漠的味道。</p><p> </p><p>源氏眺望着海面，好奇海的另一边。</p><p> </p><p>商人带来了精彩的故事，他描述的那个世界，有笔直平坦的柏油路，高耸入云的建筑，浑身金属的机械人，叼着雪茄的绅士，衣衫褴褛的僧人，宝藏与海盗，炮弹和玫瑰。</p><p> </p><p>他们听了很多故事。</p><p> </p><p>源氏说：“真有趣！”半藏说：“的确有趣，但是我还是比较喜欢这里。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏时常在山上眺望着海，海和天连在一起，很久也没有一只鸟飞回来。</p><p> </p><p>有一天，他做了一个决定，决定到外面去。</p><p> </p><p>他准备好了一只带帆的小船。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>半藏问：“你要走吗？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏说：“是啊。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏又问：“还回来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏说：“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏点点头。他沉默了一会，说：“我就在这里等你。哪也不去。如果你回来了，就来这里找我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏说：“好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>源氏让帆鼓满，小船晃晃悠悠地远行，消失在碧蓝的大海中。</p><p> </p><p>源氏就这样出发去探索他的世界了。半藏又回到在山上的木屋里。</p><p> </p><p>一年，两年。院里花开了又谢。</p><p> </p><p>有些娇|嫩的花死了。源氏在的时候，他会说：“很遗憾。让我们来种一些新的花。”</p><p> </p><p>但半藏想办法要来了跟以前一模一样的花种下。</p><p> </p><p>他希望源氏回来的时候会惊喜地说：“一切就像我离开的时候！”</p><p> </p><p>春去秋来。他脸上冒出了胡茬，而他不再剃掉。</p><p> </p><p>七年，八年。他开始学着源氏的样子，在海边极目远眺。</p><p> </p><p>十年过去了。他耳鬓也慢慢冒出丝丝的白发。</p><p> </p><p>他和源氏种下的树已经茁壮长大了，枝叶繁茂，清风吹过时，发出沙沙的声音，像源氏在他耳边说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有一天，半藏在给花浇水的时候，门口出现了一个披着绿色斗篷的人。来人风尘仆仆，脸面也染上了岁月的霜，唯有一双眼睛，从未老去。</p><p> </p><p>他朝半藏张开双臂：“我回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏问他：“还会走吗？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏摇头，微笑着回答：“不了。我已经见识过外面的世界了，还是喜欢这里。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏走过去拥抱他：“那很好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们又幸福地住在一起，一起吃饭，一起睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>源氏把他周游世界的见闻跟半藏一一说起。说他在尼泊尔遇到了商人口中的那些僧侣，在国王大道遇到了戴着面具的士兵，在伊利奥斯的海上遇到一只自称是法老的鹰，在暗黑森林里迷路时遇见一只对他友好的白狼。让他想起回家。</p><p> </p><p>半藏也把他离开后商人带来的故事转述给他，跟以往不同的是，源氏也变成商人故事里的一部分了。</p><p> </p><p>他们欢乐地大笑，又惆怅地掉下眼泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们一起变老，非常老，牙齿也掉光。</p><p> </p><p>故事结束是在一个天气很好的日子。阳光暖融融照在身上，他们眼睛里散发着光彩。</p><p> </p><p>源氏说：“我很快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏说：“我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>于是他们牵着手，双双往后一倒，眼睛一闭，沉沉睡去。</p><p> </p><p>来过，爱过。一生好梦。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哈，哈，妈呀，我两年前写这种东西</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 酒鬼夜谈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>饮醉酒之后讲嘅野，你又点可以咁认真。OOC。作者装逼预警。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半藏:源氏，你有看见我的酒葫芦吗。</p><p>源氏:第一，你的酒葫芦就在你手上，第二，为什么每次喝完酒都要问我这个问题。</p><p>半藏:因为我需要你的关注，但设定上我又是一个骄傲闷骚的人，平时不能表露，所以酒醉之后我们才有可能进行比较真实且深入的交流。</p><p>源氏:我需要保持清醒状态吗。</p><p>半藏:你可以根据情况判断是否需要处于酒醉状态。个人希望你能保持清醒，这样我可以适当地对你发问，并且我们之间需要一个人记得这些对话。不过之后我很可能会用【酒醉之后的话，怎么可以认真】来为自己开脱。</p><p>源氏:我也是一个骄傲的武士，这对我不公平。</p><p>半藏:真实没有公平。人和人之间的交往也从来不是公平的，公平只是用来欺瞒自己的假象。你我之间，我永远是身处高地。</p><p>源氏:再清楚不过了。你可以心平气和地跟每个人友好相处，唯独我，你总是针锋相对冷嘲热讽。</p><p>半藏:我是一个古板的人，在外人面前，我将会努力地维持我们外表的尊严与荣耀，一旦真正面对你，我又会换上一副苛刻的面孔。</p><p>源氏:我们之间，你总是施暴者。杀了我之后，我选择原谅，你却仍然沉浸在你的个人情绪中，并且否认我的存在，完全不考虑这些是否会给我造成二次伤害。你对我非常刻薄并且自私。</p><p>半藏:因为我正在苦苦的自我救赎中，自我放逐使我变得非常具有个人魅力，人们被我这样的性格所吸引，苦行僧一般地磨难与受苦使我的魅力更上一层。我将成为一个具有艺术性的人物，我本身就是一种审美，人们只会记得我是一个正在经受自我放逐的悲剧性英雄。对你的伤害固然存在，但在我光环之下，这些无关痛痒的问题将会被忽略。如果你从这个角度来谈的话，我确实是自私且冷酷的。</p><p>源氏:我很同意，我一直在做的事就是不停地原谅你，原谅你带给我的伤害，然后你带给我更多的伤害。</p><p>半藏:官方从来没有提到过这些会给你造成伤害。你已经是一个完成品了，你的升华已经达成，你的心胸应该宽广，原谅我所做的一切，并且对我怀有悲悯的同情。你应该忘记你的受害者身份来一起加入欣赏我的队伍中，毕竟我才是正在人格升华的角色，我更具有审美价值。</p><p>源氏:作者是我的拥趸，这些对你的控诉指责可能过于尖锐，你的迷妹很可能因此找作者的麻烦。</p><p>半藏:这是我们悲剧性英雄无可避免的一些争辩，美从来需要代价。并且这场对话无需任何人负责，这一切只在作者脑内进行。</p><p>源氏:已经发生的事即是现实，任何人都可以有不同的解读。我们并没有真正交谈，所说的话也不是真正的话。作者向来OOC，在阅读这些的过程中想必读者已经做好心理准备。这些话经由任何一个人口中说出都没有问题，放在我们身上，由我们来说出只是作者的恶趣味。并且他猖狂到居然敢给这篇呓语打tag。</p><p>半藏:作者为我们打了什么tag，源藏？直到目前为止，我看不到任何有关于我们奸情的陈述。</p><p>源氏:我们的奸情无需多言，单从双龙CG里，或背景设定，我们已经是对方生命中最重要的人，我们互相促成了对方生命的重大转折，并嵌入对方生命里，成为一颗朱砂痣，或者黑色瘤。</p><p>半藏:促成转折的除了重要角色，也可能是麦高芬。</p><p>源氏:当一个麦高芬以种种不同的情绪占满了我生命中的十年，甚至前半生，那这个麦高芬也太吃戏了吧。</p><p>半藏:但这个与源藏有什么关系。即使证明了我们之间有重要的羁绊，没有任何人能假定这是爱情。</p><p>源氏:是不是爱情有什么关系。人类的感情本来就复杂微妙，不是所有感情都泾渭分明。无论是爱情亲情，反正我们之间有情。当然，在作者的CP滤镜里，我们产生的是爱情。</p><p>半藏:这不合理。一来我们是同性，二来我们还是血亲。爱情不应该发生在我们身上，这是罪。</p><p>源氏:同性不是问题。你难道忘记了你的设定是一个LGTB英雄吗。即使官方目前还没有明确表态，但那些欲盖弥彰的暗示已经让人想入非非。暴雪如此擅长玩梗，有民间传说右耳戴耳钉的男人有一定概率会是同性恋。希望你能受到一些启示。</p><p>半藏:即使如此，我们之间仍是血亲。乱/伦仍是重罪。</p><p>源氏:若干年前，同性恋也仍然是疾病。人们的思想道德观念随着时间流逝与社会进步发生了改变，如果同性恋能合法，为什么与之相比，同样无害的乱/伦却要收到诛心的指责。瑞士已经有了血亲乱/伦去罪化的提案，并且我们现在的时间线约是2076年，假使暴雪的观念足够超前，那么这一切也不是不能成立。</p><p>半藏:完全是无稽之谈。不论骨科本身的合理性，我们之间也没有爱情的火花。我们一次次地互相伤害，没有爱情的温床。</p><p>源氏:看来你是不了解。现在流行的正是虐恋情深。哪怕我们一次又一次地彼此伤害，我们依然深爱对方。我们的过去有大把脑补的空间，我们的未来注定相互缠绕，相爱相杀的戏码使得我们之间的感情极有张力，让人欲罢不能。</p><p>半藏:这个理由不能充分解释我为什么会对你产生非分之想。</p><p>源氏:记得我们谈话的第三句吗。</p><p>半藏:我需要你的关注。</p><p>源氏:bravo。你在不自觉地用言语来挑拨我，想引起我的注意。一面抗拒我存在，一面又无法自制地被我吸引。这样欲迎还拒有没有很眼熟，是不是听起来好像某本三流言情里的桥段？</p><p>半藏:的确。但是这还不能完全解释为什么我们之间会产生这些情愫。感情的源头是什么。</p><p>源氏:如果对每份感情都评头论足，追溯到源头，细究一见钟情或日久生情的尽头是否因为分泌了超量的多巴胺，多么无趣。情不知所起比较适合我们。</p><p>半藏:我以为你会说日久生情。</p><p>源氏:在身体上，我们的确实行日久生情的战略。两个年轻迷茫的灵魂因为肉/体的撞击产生了心灵的撞击。尤其对你这样口是心非的人，身体比你嘴巴诚实得多，势必要攻下你的肉/体，才能触及你的心。</p><p>半藏:我看起来像个肉/欲的人吗。</p><p>源氏:观众比你要清醒，本子王的称号并非浪得虚名。</p><p>半藏:能征服我身体的人会有很多，为什么我会不理智地挑上你。这不是很划算。</p><p>源氏:罗密欧与朱丽叶在相爱的时候也没考虑过是否划算。</p><p>半藏:我觉得这个比喻不是很确切。</p><p>源氏:因为我们原本是竹马竹马，看起来是一个世界的人。但我们最终长成了完全不一样的人，我天真浪漫不羁放纵，你恪守职责严于律己，终于无法避免地为了各自的理念，站到了对立面，一场交锋势不可免。同时根据异性相吸的原理，我们会被对方吸引。</p><p>半藏:并且你从小就拥有我所不能拥有的，自由，父亲的溺爱，我很可能还会将这些情绪投射在你的身上，产生得到你的渴望。最后发现一切都是虚妄，我无法得到你，你是自由的，在得到你的瞬间同时也会失去你，并恼羞成怒在家族的逼迫下杀了你。因为你的死我开始流浪。</p><p>源氏:但是我并没有死。守望先锋救起了我，并把我改装成一个半机械人，我无法适应自己的躯壳，开始寻求自己的意义与重新审视对你的感情。</p><p>半藏:十年之后我们再次相遇，新情旧爱，正是破镜重圆好时节。你从你的老师那里得到了人生的真谛，大方地表示原谅我，但我还在精神升华，表现扭捏，只敢喝醉酒之后和你滚床单。并且第二天起床就假装忘记。</p><p>源氏:我也并不真的在意你这些伤害，我温柔且豁达，不计前嫌地忍受着你的刁难。依旧在每个情人节给你送巧克力和草莓味的安全套。</p><p>半藏:因为傲娇的性格设定，我只能给出一些毒舌的回应，并被暴雪收录到互动语音中。</p><p>源氏:我则从师傅那里学来了耐心的等待与包容，会在每个明朗的月夜，在屋顶陪着你一起酒后胡言乱语。</p><p>半藏:我们什么时候能结束这些无厘头的对话？</p><p>源氏:等我们这场性爱结束。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 此身之外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OOC，诚实记录自己的脑洞。</p><p>作梦中梦，见身外身。灵感是这个。后来越改越远，已经跟原来完全不一样的结局，并且越改越没有耐心。于是就这样仓促收尾了……唉，讲清楚就是胜利</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>　　“源氏！源氏！”很清晰的呼喊，就落在耳边。</p><p>　　源氏蓦然回过神，发现自己正提着沉甸甸的购物袋，站在卖场中间。眼前是半藏怒气冲冲的脸。碍于一旁的购物小姐，半藏并没有发作，只是压低声音：“叫你好几声了！快去试试吧！”说着把手上的西服递过来。</p><p>　　源氏退了一步，不大乐意：“我不想穿。”半藏毫不客气地敲了他的头，“谁管你想不想，快滚进去给我换了！”源氏没有接，只是说：“你刚才穿的那一件呢。我看挺好看的呀？”半藏推了他一把：“少废话！”</p><p>　　出来的时候，半藏目不转睛地盯着他，有些出神了。源氏本来还扭扭捏捏，瞥见他的目光，就有些得意：“怎么样，帅吧？有没有喜欢我更多一点？”<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏没有反驳，但是一旁的年轻的小姐听见了，捂嘴轻笑起来。<br/><br/></p><p>　　因为是促销日，折腾下来，回到家已经很晚了。源氏把大堆的购物袋甩在玄关，连灯都没开，立刻打开冰箱拿出了一瓶汽水咕咚咕咚地喝起来，“真想变成一个有钱人家的少爷！”</p><p>　　半藏在后面关上门，啪嗒一声开了灯，捡起袋子，把袋子里面的物品一一拿出来，分门别类摆进冰箱放好。<br/><br/></p><p>　　源氏把汽水递给他，张开双臂直直往后一躺，倒在沙发上，展开了想象：“要是我们有钱了，首先就换个大沙发！这个沙发硬 邦邦的，每次做的时候都不舒服！嘿，我都计划好了！……”<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏对他的话自动过滤，把剩下的半瓶水喝完了，弯腰继续整理。</p><p>　　源氏兴奋地跳起，走上前一手搭在半藏肩上，另一只手在空中比划，已经开始规划他们未来的家，“要换一个大房子！得专门布置一个房间里玩我的VR游戏！其次是大阳台，你喜欢的躺椅，接着换张超大size的床……”</p><p>　　他越说越激动，摇着半藏：“要不我们现在就换一张大床吧！”</p><p>　　半藏被他晃得头晕，打开他的手，把食材提进厨房，“那旅行就别去了。正好我也省的请假。”<br/><br/></p><p>　　源氏也跟着他，像只黏人的小狗，从背后搂着半藏：“那可不行！好不容易才找到合适的时间。”</p><p>　　刀案上的声音整齐干脆，“整天异想天开，不靠谱，难怪你的上司不看重你。”</p><p>　　源氏长叹一声，“唉，别提他。那老头根本就是看我不顺眼，什么地方都跟我唱反调。”</p><p>　　“没有哪个上司会喜欢一点也不着调的毛头小子吧。”</p><p>　　源氏静静窝了一会，忽然问：“那时候，那件衣服，为什么不买？”<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏的马尾散散扎着，有一条发丝耷|拉下来，源氏帮他拨上去，听见他说：“我又不需要。”</p><p>　　“可是很好看啊。眼前一亮的感觉，还想说看我的男人多帅。”<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏笑了一声，把菜扔进锅里，发出“呲呲”的声音。他一边搅拌一边说，“我才不像你。”他的声音在嘈杂的油烟机声中不大能听清，“必须把钱花在最有用的地方……”<br/><br/></p><p>　　源氏轻轻搔了搔自己的头，低落下来，“要是我能再挣多一点钱就好了……唉，都怪我没什么本事。哥哥成绩那么好，却因为我没有念下去。要是当初是我打工供哥哥念书的话……”<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏分析：“才刚开始工作，挣钱少点也是正常……”抬眼瞥见对方惨淡的表情，语气忽然柔和了一些：“源氏，打起精神来啊。”</p><p>　　源氏一咧嘴，说：“我以为你会像以前那样骂我不成大器呢！”半藏的表情在刹那间变得很奇怪，但随后就恢复不屑的模样：“你是不成大器，不过还有什么办法，谁叫我摊上这个家伙呢。”源氏眉开眼笑，抱着半藏狠狠亲了一口，“挣钱！还完债务！换一张超大的沙发，买下一间超大的房子，买下我们喜欢的所有东西！然后带半藏周游世界！”<br/><br/></p><p>　　意气风发的发言结束，源氏巴巴地凑上来，“亲一个。”</p><p>　　厨房本来就很窄，源氏的存在无疑又让它变得更加狭窄，半藏想把他早点打发出去，就在他额头上点了点。</p><p>　　源氏聒噪得不行:“太敷衍了！”</p><p>　　成功消耗完所有耐心，半藏毫不留情地拍开他，把菜倒在盘子里，顺便踢了他一脚：“滚开。”<br/><br/></p><p>　　</p><p>（二）</p><p>　　洗完澡出来，源氏正用干毛巾擦着身体，瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，半藏已经躺在床|上看书了。<br/><br/></p><p>　　源氏一边神情陶醉地唱着歌吹着头发，仿佛又听见半藏喊他名字。<br/><br/></p><p>　　“干什么？”他停下来，回头问。<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏一脸嫌恶地看着他：“谁叫你了？你唱歌跑调了！好难听。”</p><p>　　源氏不可置信地说：“我可是高中时候的乐队主唱！”<br/><br/></p><p>　　他把吹风机扔到一边，装作十分生气的样子，气势汹汹地冲到床 上去，掀开半藏那边的被子，去挠半藏的痒，“说谎可不好！”</p><p>　　半藏被他弄得只有仰头哈哈笑，书本掉到了地上。<br/><br/></p><p>　　笑着闹着，气氛就变了，半藏的气息开始急促，源氏的手也由胳肢窝不知什么时候伸到半藏的腰下去了，并且还有下滑的趋势。</p><p>　　源氏的发梢还有些湿，半藏觉得整个房间弥漫着一股湿|润旖/旎的空气。源氏的舌头舔过他的耳|垂，让他身上一软。源氏手下的动作也没有停，明明已经扩/张好了，半藏也配合着抬起腿圈着他了。源氏一拱一拱地画着圈，就是不进来，并且又开始他的恶劣的坏毛病。</p><p>　　“半藏，你喜欢我吗。”</p><p>　　半藏伸手把灯拉黑了。窗户还开着，月光照进来，源氏的一双眼睛亮晶晶望着他，半藏觉得这样的眼神让他浑身发热。</p><p>　　他一开始装听不懂，“你在说什么。”</p><p>　　源氏不依不饶，不停地拱着他：“你喜欢我的吧。”</p><p>　　半藏闭上眼睛，挺腰迎|合地动了一下，暗示意味明显，“你不知道吗？”</p><p>　　源氏快要笑出声了，不过还是一手撑在半藏的头边，慢慢靠近，贴在他耳边说：“我想听你说。”<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏扭过头，“我不想说。”</p><p>　　源氏捉着他的手按到自己胸前，说：“我喜欢哥哥喜欢得快要死掉了，心脏都要爆炸了，摸|到了吗，砰砰在跳……你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　“哥哥喜欢我吗？”</p><p>　　半藏拿他没办法，睁开眼睛，终于无奈地说，“是，我喜欢你——啊……你下手轻点行不行！！混蛋！”</p><p>　　源氏含糊地应了一声。</p><p>　　被子翻滚着，里面是低低的喘/息和起伏的呻/吟声。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　源氏抱着半藏入睡前，昏沉之际，脑海里掠过许多思绪，转而又平复下来，但有一条神经在紧绷着，像暴风雨前天边的一条细长风筝线。</p><p>　　（三）<br/><br/></p><p>　　“源氏！快醒醒！源氏！”</p><p>　　<br/><br/></p><p>　　源氏撑了一个懒腰。<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏正在书桌前看书，阳光打在他侧脸上，勾勒出一张标致的脸，他的背总是挺得很直，长发没有扎起来，散散地披着。</p><p>　　腰|肢结实有力，胸|部肌肉也发达，揉起来……源氏正色/眯眯地看着，半藏察觉他的目光似的，立马回头瞪他。</p><p>　　源氏收起猥琐的目光，对半藏露出一个灿烂的笑容，“早安，半藏！”<br/><br/></p><p>　　半藏抬手就把手边的书向他砸过来。源氏躲得不及时，被砸到了一个角，苦着脸：“这又是为什么？”</p><p>　　半藏指着衣柜，眉毛都拧起来了，“你什么时候买下来的？！”</p><p>　　源氏坦白说：“趁你去洗手间的时候。”他打量着半藏的神色，小心翼翼地说：“你不高兴吗？”</p><p>　　半藏转过身，整个人都陷进了椅子里，散发着一股别靠近我的气场，语调没有波澜起伏，“你乱花钱的时候有没有想过我们要接下来怎么办，房租还没交。”<br/><br/></p><p>　　源氏走过去，把他从椅子里拖出来，圈着他的腰往床|上挪，“我用的是奖金哦。”</p><p>　　“奖金？”</p><p>　　源氏点头：“对啊。奖金。”</p><p>　　半藏仍然不遗余力地嘲讽：“奖金就不是钱了吗？！臭小子！不当家根本不知道花销有多大！花钱买这些不必要的东西就是蠢死了！”</p><p>　　源氏依然托着下巴看他，笑嘻嘻的，笃定了半藏吃这一套，“钱就是要给喜欢的人买喜欢的东西，有什么错嘛。”</p><p>　　半藏拿枕头砸他，力道轻得像按摩:“下次不许这样了。这次……”他也忍不住笑起来，“这次就算了。”</p><p>　　源氏语气十分讨好，“我还买了一样东西。本来想今晚才说的，怕你不高兴，我还是现在就说了吧……”</p><p>　　半藏立刻就不笑了。</p><p>　　源氏变戏法似的从某处变出一个精致的绒布盒子。求婚一样半跪在地上，虽然还只穿着内|裤，有点滑稽。</p><p>　　半藏挑了一下眉，不等他说话就飞快把盒子夺了过来，无视掉源氏憋屈的脸，已经自顾自戴上，还对着光线转动着手指，嘴角也翘|起来了，“我们是兄弟，戴这个会很奇怪。为什么要买这个？”</p><p>　　他想了想，觉得不大合适，所以就又板起脸，“说！”</p><p>　　源氏被他抢了先机，只能硬着头皮继续说:“虽然还不是很贵重物品，但这是我的心意。今天也算个特别的日子……”</p><p>　　半藏想了想，实在想不起来，问:“什么特别的日子？”</p><p>　　“源氏告别处|男N周年纪念日。”</p><p>　　“哇哇哇！别打了！”</p><p>　　源氏躲到一边，从被子空隙中看出去，半藏佯装抬手，笑是源氏所熟悉的笑，骄傲又矜持，翘着嘴角，连角度都没变化过，与他印象中的分毫不差。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　（四）</p><p>　　在源氏又一次对着屏幕傻笑出声的时候，半藏凑过来:“这有什么好看的？忍者？神龙传说？小孩子才会相信这些！”</p><p>　　源氏听见他这么说，有点不满，一拍桌子，比出一个投飞镖的动作:“很酷啊！半藏不觉得吗？世界需要英雄！拯救世界！听起来就热血沸腾！比起在格子间劳作的社畜，果然还是这些能振奋人心啊！”</p><p>　　半藏冷笑:“我们要交不起下个月的房租了。我亲爱的英雄。”</p><p>　　源氏闭上嘴，啪地拍下笔记本，拿过半藏手上的清洁工具，勤快地干起活来。</p><p>　　半藏懒散地躺在沙发里，把脚搭在桌上，眯着眼睛，正欣赏看着源氏走动的背影，忽然问：“旅行的地点什么时候改成了花村的岛田古宅了？”</p><p>　　源氏奋力地拖着地，“你不是一直想说去那边看看吗。不如就干脆这次去吧。出国旅行的计划还是再等等，找个时间长点的假期，当做蜜月！”他向半藏比了一个胜利的手势，“半藏的愿望是最高级的！”</p><p>　　半藏不为所动，他的目光有怀疑：“我只是随口说说。源氏，真正的理由是什么？”</p><p>　　源氏瘪瘪嘴：“我想去看看——还有就是，钱不够了……”在半藏的默然中，他又试图安慰对方：“等再攒够钱了，我们再……”</p><p>　　半藏才不想听他的这些鬼话，他有点忧心自己，“我不能再请假了，店长那边要怎么解释…”</p><p>　　源氏坐下来，伸手搂过半藏，仍然意气风发：“怕什么嘛。这种辛苦的工作还是早点辞了吧。我来挣钱养家，半藏只要好好地做自己想做的事就可以了。”</p><p>　　半藏不为所动，“你现在连房租都付不起。”</p><p>　　源氏已经想到别的地方去了，“我们以后开一个居酒屋好不好？这样喝酒就很方便了。你也喜欢喝酒。”半藏把头挪到他的膝盖上，枕着他的腿，有点好笑：“你这么随性又冲动，也不喜欢计划，店会倒闭的。”</p><p>　　源氏不服气：“虽然比不上哥哥，但是我也很优秀的，别看不起我啊。”他顺着半藏的头发，“再说，不是还有哥哥吗。酒馆开了以后，一定要先给游戏厅的老板送一箱，我以前偷喝了他不少酒……”</p><p>　　“我不会让你胡来。”</p><p>       “无论我做了什么，哥哥最后也总会站在我这边的。我们应该一起去完成梦想！”</p><p>　　“嗯。只要我们在一起，什么都会有的。”</p><p>　　源氏的眼睛眨了眨，瞳孔微微放大，像被蛊惑，慢慢重复了一遍：“什么都会有？”</p><p>　　半藏望进源氏的眼睛里，“对，什么都会有的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　（五）<br/><br/></p><p>　　飞阁流丹，碧瓦朱甍，虽然是木质建筑，但岛田大宅古朴肃穆庄严，历史感十分厚重。</p><p>　　源氏步进古宅的第一步，如同置身梦境，仿佛这座大宅独自沉寂百年，只等候着他们的归来，每一步都像命中注定。他们一起走过茶室，一起走过起居室，对每处的细节了然。</p><p>　　一本读过千百遍的书，即使闭着眼睛也能默念出来。</p><p>　　他们最后站在道场那幅“竜头蛇尾”的大字下，仰头看着壁上那两条交缠的龙，仿佛跻身其中，受命运捉弄。</p><p>　　（六）</p><p>　　</p><p>　　回到旅馆的时候，两个人都累趴了，谁也没多说什么，洗完澡就直接睡下了。</p><p>　　源氏睡得不大安稳，他做了很多梦，也听见有一个声音一直在喊着他的名字，语气里的悲怆，让他觉得很绝望。<br/><br/></p><p>　　“谁？”</p><p>　　“源氏！醒过来吧！”</p><p>　　最后还是半藏把他拍醒了，他的脸色不大好看，指着墙上的时钟说：“我们睡过头了。”</p><p>　　源氏把半藏紧紧搂在怀里，力道大的出奇，闷在他肩窝里，像在感受他的温热的存在。半藏也一反常态没有推开他，而是柔顺地回抱着他，半响才说：“你是做梦了吗？”</p><p>　　源氏的眼神飘忽，他说：“我做了一个长长的梦。”</p><p>　　“梦见了我们真的成为了岛田家的少爷了。锦衣玉食，还有很多仆人供我们差遣。”他握着半藏的手，回想着梦境，“我还是哥哥的弟弟，精通忍术训练，哥哥的武术也非常厉害，我们能驾驭神竜，我的是绿色的，哥哥是两条蓝色的竜，……”</p><p>　　半藏沉默地听着，在他无言的时候适时接上：“然后呢。”</p><p>　　源氏像受了重击，垂下了眼帘，他对半藏摇摇头，“不好玩。”</p><p>　　他松开半藏，突然起身，从床头柜拿起水杯，仰头猛地灌下去：“岛田家主去世后，你当上了家主。但是我不太听话，老是不务正业，耽误了哥哥的事业……”源氏紧握着水杯，面上浮现淡淡的悲哀，“后来哥哥杀了我。”</p><p>　　半藏的表情由惊愕变做气愤之间，有瞬间的空白，像关键帧被人抽走，转换生硬。</p><p>　　他随后一巴掌拍下来，“胡说什么啊！”</p><p>　　源氏轻轻摇头：“我没有胡说，哥哥真的杀了我……我却没有死，却变成了一个半机械人的怪物，”他惘然地说，“后来我遇到了很多的人，他们帮助我接受了我的身体，还加入了个拯救世界英雄组织，后来我还和哥哥重逢了……”</p><p>　　半藏坐在床边，凝视墙壁上的挂钟走动，分针就要追上时针，两者就要重叠在一起，哒的一声，源氏也同时把水杯放下。</p><p>　　半藏偏着头说：“我不会做这种事的。这些只是你的梦。”他缓缓转过头来，眼睛又黑又亮，：“我对你还不够好吗。你觉得呢？”</p><p>　　源氏靠墙站着，手叉在裤袋中，有些疲倦：“但它太真实了。真实到令我觉得恐惧。”</p><p>　　半藏说：“只是一个梦而已。”他停了一秒，忽然笑了，笑得有些惆怅。</p><p>　　两人相互凝视，都没有说话。</p><p>　　半藏在源氏的注视中缓缓起身走上前去，指尖挑开他的衬衣，从他的颈窝吻起，慢慢吻到耳垂，额头，沿鼻梁而下，最后以吻封唇。</p><p>　　源氏闭着眼睛，这是他平时前|戏时亲吻半藏的顺序。</p><p>　　在唇齿交错间，他听见半藏半藏含糊地问：“比我还真实？”</p><p>　　源氏没有动弹。半藏不是没有主动过，但是也不常主动。除非他有所亏欠，那是他传达抱歉的一种方式。</p><p>　　那些是很久以前的事，他不大能想起来，被尘封在记忆深处，一触碰就刺痛神经深处。</p><p>　　在半藏的手抚上他脸颊的时候，他捉住了半藏的手指，一字一顿：“对，比你还要真实。”</p><p>　　半藏的脸上的迷乱迅速褪去。</p><p>　　那双让源氏情迷意乱的黑曜石般的眼睛，此刻说不出是失望还是冷淡地望着他：“你胡说什么。”</p><p>　　源氏回望他：“其实这才是我的梦境，对吗？你是我假想出来的，所以你……才这么温柔。帮我选衣服、主动下厨，我问你喜不喜欢我，你就真回答我。”他泛起一个苦笑：“其实半藏他， 是不会说这种话的。”</p><p>　　半藏放轻语气，像害怕惊醒他：“这样不好吗？什么都如你所愿。”</p><p>　　源氏点头又摇头。他看到了墙壁上的时钟，三枚针重叠在一起，凝固了一般不再走动。他忽然意识到，这是他和半藏的卧室的时钟，也意识到，这是他岛田古宅里见过的挂钟。</p><p>　　这场梦境造得并不完美，有许多许多的缺陷，他大可以很早就发现。但是半藏却是他心中完美的半藏，让他的心一再流连。</p><p>　　半藏缓缓说：“你不是害怕那个梦境吗。只要你愿意，它可以永远只是个梦。”</p><p>　　源氏看着他，摇摇头，神情有些凄惶：“如果这一切不是真实，那就毫无意义。”</p><p>　　半藏看向天花板，自言自语般地说：“如果你现在醒了，你害怕的那些通通都会噩梦成真。”</p><p>　　源氏不再说话。</p><p>　　“毫无意义，毫无意义……”半藏苦涩地重复，定定看向他：“其实你有没有想过，只要你留下来，我们也会很幸福。你的愿望，可以在这里通通实现。”</p><p>　　他想去拉源氏的手，但未及触碰便又缩回来。</p><p>　　“我会对你很好。”他眼睛里有种哀求的意味。“别醒。”</p><p>　　“在虚妄的幸福与真实的痛苦之间，我永远是后者。”</p><p>　　源氏背过身，深吸了一口气，“就这样吧。我耽误得够久了。我的半藏还在等着我呢。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　（六）</p><p>　　话音落下时，一切尘埃落定。</p><p>　　感觉世界倾倒，失去重心，旋转着跌落混沌中。</p><p>　　眼前一片茫茫白雾，有个模糊的人影在他眼前晃荡。</p><p>　　“源氏！源氏！”</p><p>　　那个熟悉的声音，一声接一声地喊着，嗓音已经沙哑，像喊了很久。</p><p>　　忽然戛然而止。</p><p>　　“嘿。半藏，我梦到你了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　【完】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 等待</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那一刻，半藏忽然明白。那些不经意的偶遇，多余的礼物，午夜游廊上晃荡的失眠患者，从来都是某个人的精心策划，关于一颗苦涩的心，与一份无法启齿的爱。</p><p>所有缱绻的等待最后都变成一张苍白疲倦的脸。</p><p> </p><p>源氏最终也没有等到一个跟他一起离开的人，幸运的是，他也知道了自己一个人也可以去很远。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 伤心的火鸡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>副标题可以叫做哥哥不陪我过圣诞</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>餐桌上，半藏低头涂起面包，咬了一口之后放下，抬起头直视源氏说:“你再碰我的脚我会帮你切掉。”</p><p>源氏有时非常情绪化。偶尔深夜打电话会过来哭，也不说话。哭完就挂，留半藏在这边独自凌乱。第二天半藏问起会又假装完全忘记这回事。</p><p>源氏托着下巴作少女怀春状，“哥哥，请吧。”</p><p>半藏在他灼灼目光中夹起那块黑色牛排，看了又看，最后还是放下筷子，他实在没有勇气把它吃下去。</p><p>“吃啊，怎么不吃？”</p><p>半藏斟酌着回答：“……我不饿。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏和半藏在道场训练，会有麻雀飞过，偶尔会停在树上。源氏去拉半藏指给他看:“诶！是麻雀！”</p><p>半藏反应都是很寡淡地点点头，“嗯。”</p><p>源氏半开玩笑地说:“你一点都不喜欢我。”</p><p>半藏听见了也没有反驳，朝靶子射了一箭，正中靶心，箭尾还在兀自摇摆。但半藏已经走开了。</p><p> </p><p>他翻过半藏的手机，那时候半藏的手机还是可以乱翻的，里面有各种各样的照片，刀，弓，道场的靶子，岛田家的樱花，俯瞰图，他的老师的身影，不过没有他。</p><p>他对半藏说:“为什么没有我的照片？”</p><p>半藏反问:“为什么要有？”</p><p>源氏说:“别人都有自己兄弟的照片。”</p><p>半藏说:“哪个别人？”</p><p>源氏憋了很久说:“我手机里就有你的照片！”</p><p>半藏哦了一声，把手机甩给他说:“那你自己拍吧。”</p><p>半藏不喜欢合影，好不容易拍下的那张合照还是源氏死缠烂打照下来的。源氏把它洗出来，框上相框摆在床头。也给半藏洗了一张，但他没有放床头，不知道扔到哪去了。</p><p>于是源氏比了不少姿势，拍了不少美美的自拍，把它们都留在半藏的手机里。</p><p>源氏转过脸来，是很高兴的表情。半藏不常来找他玩，有时候吵架闹僵了，半藏不理他，放着他一放就是好多天。</p><p>他跟朋友商量对策，那个好朋友对着他摇头:“他还没跟你道歉你就想原谅他了。结果就是他对你越来越过分了。”</p><p>他想了想，也叹了一口气:“唉。”</p><p>源氏跟半藏做。做到一半半藏就睡着了。源氏呆住了，没想到还可以这样。</p><p>后来他看到半藏在用按摩棒。门是虚掩着的，没有关上。半藏闭着眼睛很沉醉地在享受，偶尔会出声，源氏站在门口没进去。</p><p>他难道不知道半藏不喜欢他吗。他心里太清楚了。</p><p> </p><p>天空是漆黑的幕布，恰此时，一颗流星拖着绮丽的尾巴从天际划过。源氏扭头看到一旁的女生连忙闭上眼睛许愿，很虔诚的模样。</p><p>半藏回想了一下说:“你以前也做这种傻事。”</p><p>源氏嘻嘻一笑:“现在不会了。”</p><p>没说出口的是，那时他奄奄一息倒在血泊中时，他曾对着星星许愿，让半藏留在他身边。没有成功。</p><p> </p><p>他低下头，猛地把食物扒进口中，狼吞虎咽。</p><p>餐桌上的火鸡油光锃亮，嘴角下坠，看起来很伤心。</p><p>不知道何年何月会再写。主题差不多就是一个半藏不爱源氏，处处绝情，源氏邀请半藏跟他一起过圣诞夜，但是圣诞那天半藏没来，或者来了吵了一架又走掉，于是源氏独自一人吃火鸡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 醉酒之后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在半藏醉酒之后，做过一次。半藏醉醺醺的，脸色泛红，看到源氏也没有什么反应。源氏就伸手去解他的衣服，半藏只是呆呆看着他，没推开他。</p><p> </p><p>然后源氏左右看看，倒了点酒，借着酒水的润滑就慢慢顶进去了。半藏皱着眉，后知后觉地开始反抗，但是力道都不大，让源氏不知道他是真想挣扎还是欲迎还拒，于是就没停下，缓慢地开始抽插。他觉得半藏的反应很有趣，所以控制着力度，一面观察半藏。</p><p>半藏很快就不抵抗了，有意无意地张开腿，在源氏顶进深处时也有下意识地迎合，发出各种源氏从来没听过的呻吟，更可怕的是，源氏抽插了没多久，甚至都没摸过半藏前面，半藏就高潮了，声音很大，后面很有力地收缩，腿紧紧夹着源氏。源氏从来没见过这样的半藏，都有点吓到了。</p><p>半藏在射了之后就不让源氏在里面了，源氏一动就他就推。但是源氏还没射，还不想出来。他试着在半藏唇上亲了一口，压低声音说:“我是麻雀。”这话就像有魔力一样，半藏居然不再推拒，睁大眼睛望着他，眼神略微失焦。源氏在他里面动了一会，半藏慢慢地又开始呻吟。</p><p>他的呻吟声其实很好听，低低的，有点沙哑也有点颤音，是很舒服的颤音，能听出他的快乐。但是平时他都不出声，或者只有痛苦的闷哼。因为源氏对他一点也不温柔，并且经常把他弄出血，甚至让他走不了路。源氏觉得他在自己身上得到的快感应该是很少的。但每次源氏说做，他都从来不拒绝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结束的时候，源氏问了一句，“半藏，你知道我是谁吗？”</p><p>半藏点点头，又摇摇头。</p><p>源氏问:这是什么意思。</p><p>半藏真的是喝醉了:你像源氏，你又不像源氏，源氏没这么温柔……</p><p>源氏又问:那你喜欢源氏吗？</p><p>半藏的脸忽然就沉下来了:你是谁，你为什么问这个？</p><p>再之后源氏再问什么他都不回答了。</p><p>等第二日，源氏旁敲侧击地问起来的时候，发现半藏居然不记得了。</p><p>源氏觉得有点惋惜又觉得幸运。</p><p>半藏其实有点印象，他以为那是他做的一个梦。因为他觉得只有在梦里做的时候，源氏才不会让他这么痛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 病房里的年轻人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2066年，卢西奥开始一系列轰动传奇的地下演出，艾米莉被改造成潜伏特工。2066年，世界混乱无序地向前推进。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏的人生被按下了暂停键，他躺在守望先锋的监护室里，一直昏迷不醒。没人知道他什么时候会醒。守望先锋也不知道救下他是否一个正确的选择，只能等待。</p><p> </p><p>　　然后是2067年。小美进入了急冻休眠状态，猎空志愿测试跃空者飞行。在这年的末尾，源氏没让他们等太久。</p><p> </p><p>　　他睁眼之后就被推上了加速轨。在手术室与监护室之间来回切换，因为药物和激素的作用日夜不分，同时身体上的管子的数量也随之增长。他分不清那些它们的作用，就像他也没办法辨认身上哪一部分是属于自己哪一部分是外接的机械。</p><p> </p><p>　　情况时好时坏。</p><p> </p><p>　　坏的时候，那些无法确认的病理生理因素，推着他走向死神。源源不断的液体从伤面渗出，又肿又湿，无法进行机械驳接；感染，高烧，机体失血，休克，肌肉萎缩，器官衰竭，一轮又一轮。</p><p> </p><p>　　他见过手术割下来的腐烂的组织，暗红的肉堆成一坨，散发着恶臭。其实只是一眼，其余大部分是他自己想象。</p><p> </p><p>　　好的时候，他会做梦。在梦中，会有一双流泪的眼睛。他不解，既然是要他死，为什么又要对他流泪。他向前一步正要发问，却突然踩空，坠落感击破梦境，他被摔回床上。那感觉真实得恐怖，以至于他产生错觉，血液正淙淙自身下流出，形成一个温热的漩涡，带着他坠向地狱。有一瞬间他想要退缩。</p><p>　　有时候醒来是白天，四周是高级的纳米瓷砖，顶上是雪白素净的天花板，管子里的液体，鲜红的、浅蓝的、透明的，粘稠的，在躯体与机器之间流动，汹涌地、缓慢地、恒速地、变速地；有时候醒来是深夜，四周极为安静，唯有监护室的机器发出规律的低鸣，指示灯明起明灭。</p><p> </p><p>　　麻醉药效过后，感官逐渐鲜明，那是另一种酷刑。痛得昏厥，身体像从里到外被扩张到极致然后整个爆裂开，铺天盖地是他迸溅的鲜血与肉块，无法拾掇，灵魂留在原地被碾碎，被焚烧，而他不能挣扎，无法出声，悬于一线的意识在恍惚，灯灭的时候他是死的，灯亮时他又活过来，再死、再生……于死生间辗转，日日夜夜。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　等他的人生终于恢复常速，又是一年了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他重新学习一切，行走，跳跃与奔跑，也学习说话，微笑与流泪。</p><p> </p><p>　　他的下颌被全部摘除，工程师们给他设计了电子声带。他使用过，那声音陌生又奇怪，完全不是他自己。</p><p> </p><p>　　监护室里没有镜子，他一直不知道自己变成了什么样。走出监护室那天，他路过转角，那有一面镜子，他停在镜前，端详着镜中的自己，时间不算长，但身后的医生们都有点心惊，面面相觑，害怕他突然发狂。</p><p> </p><p>　　他忽然转头对他们微笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　他说，在我的故乡，民间流传着一个故事。深山里，有一种特殊的蛤蟆。它不仅长得丑，还比其他蛤蟆多了很多腿。人们抓到它之后，把它放到镜子前。它看到了自己丑陋不堪的真面目，会吓出一身油。我以前听到这个故事的时候，只觉得可笑，是多么愚蠢的生物才会因为目睹了自己样貌而受到惊吓。</p><p> </p><p>　　他的笑容像初冬湖面的薄冰，仿佛下一秒就会绽碎：“现在，我就是那只蛤蟆。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　在复健过程中，常有无法再提起力气的时候，他倒在地上，像个断线的玩偶。莱耶斯走过来，居高临下，表情冷酷，有如恶鬼：“起来。或者躺下去，彻底成为废物。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他麻木地爬起来，接着投入训练，放弃所有念头，专注着飞掷出手里剑，一枚一枚地掷，竭力使自己变成一台冷血的杀戮机器。</p><p> </p><p>　　忘掉过往，他变得轻松，忘掉感情，他变得强大。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　守望先锋关于摧毁岛田帝国的计划已经成型。复活的代价是协助守望先锋摧毁岛田帝国，这点在救治之初已经明码标价。他对此表示没有异议。</p><p> </p><p>　　他从前在岛田城里，觉得岛田城遮天蔽日，像个沉默强大的怪物，离开之后再回来，才发现岛田城原来比印象中破旧。他心无波澜，疾走斩杀，手法干净利落，见血封喉。一路上逐个击破据点，敌人像是多诺骨牌一样顺次倒下，不堪一击。他在寻找一个人的身影，但遍寻不获。</p><p> </p><p>　　最后来到道场，他站在那天倒下的地方，用脚在木质地板上反复轻踩。想起他最后一次去道场的场景。他在这里成长，练习剑道，度过了很多岁月。也死在这里。</p><p> </p><p>　　周围空无一人，唯有一把断口的刀被祭在案前，他的主人已经不在了。许多事情仍然没有头绪。他在那里静坐了许久，头顶月光如水，神情如梦似幻，一晃眼又像回到当初，他在这里等待过无数次，等待相逢，等待相爱，等待诀别，等待死亡。</p><p> </p><p>　　只是这次他等的人久久不来，久到让他相信，他等的不是别人，是自己。</p><p> </p><p>　　他以为自己会觉得伤感，会流泪，但不是。眼泪与情感一并干涸，他什么也流不出，什么也没有，一片荒芜，不是哲学意义上的无，是物理上的无。</p><p> </p><p>　　再次路过那面镜子时候，他刻意放缓了脚步。镜中人黑发倒刺，瞳色鲜红，眼神空洞而面目模糊，嵌在一层金属壳中，散发着冰冷的气息，已经与人类相去甚远，感觉却仍然熟悉。他比从前冷静得多，淡漠地想，原来是像他平时用的训练机器人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　从那天起，他不再做梦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. PWP-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等事情结束的时候已经是半夜三点了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然觉得对不起他，但是对不起他的事情已经这么多了，也不在乎这一件了。</p><p> </p><p>半藏不确定源氏会不会还在等他。如果是过去，他有自信源氏一定会等到他去为止。但是现在他不太确定了。发生了这么多事情，那家伙已经变得很不一样，不再是过去那个毛毛躁躁又中二的样子。</p><p> </p><p>他想了很久，还是决定过去看一眼——如果灯是暗的，他就马上离开。</p><p> </p><p>他洗了澡，换了一身干净点的衣服，就出门了。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨三点，也只有走廊上的应急灯开着。他越走越慢，还没走到源氏房间就停住了。</p><p> </p><p>暗的。</p><p> </p><p>半藏在原地站了很久，还是竭力把脚步放轻，走到那扇门前。举起了手又放下。正准备离开的时候，眼前忽然一黑，一只手伸出来直接把他拖进去，还没看清楚发生了什么，就听见咔嚓一声，门被迅速关上了。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥，半夜悄悄跑到我房间门口又一声不吭地走掉，在干什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏离他很近，几乎把他逼上了门板。语气怪里怪气的。</p><p> </p><p>半藏哑声说:“路过。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏几乎要笑出声了，但还是忍住了。</p><p> </p><p>他贴着半藏的脸颊，电子音拉得很长，长到有几分淫靡:“说谎。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏的脸忽然就烧起来了。好在房间没开灯，源氏也看不出来。</p><p> </p><p>半藏推他:“别那么靠着我。好好说话。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏说:“真的想推开我，这点力道是不够的哦。哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏也不是真的要推开他，这么一说，就顺手把手放下来了。他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，看清了源氏的脸。源氏脸上的疤痕在黑暗里也隐去，只剩一双灼灼的眼睛。半藏可以在他的瞳仁里看见自己的倒影。</p><p> </p><p>半藏张了张嘴，比了一个口型。</p><p> </p><p>他确定源氏是可以读懂的。</p><p> </p><p>但是源氏摇摇头，电子音的音量也小了，像是配合着半藏的悄悄话:“看不懂，听不见，你要说出来。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏定定看了他一秒，也许只有半秒，随即用力把他拉过来，狠狠压到了那张唇上。</p><p> </p><p>“懂了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏乖巧地摇头，“还没有。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏胸膛起伏着，说不清是气得还是闷的，低声说:“那算了。”便转身去开门。</p><p> </p><p>源氏在他扭动门把的瞬间把他甩到了床上，迅速压倒他，两手撑在他耳侧，决定撕去伪装:“我等了整整半个晚上，连发一点脾气也不可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>半藏已经镇定下来了，开始捡起他的矜持与冷淡，“不可以。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏如果还能咬牙切齿的话，大概就是这个声音了，“还是这么过分啊。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏偏过头耳根泛红，语气粗鲁:“做不做？不做就让开。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏居然真的让开了，“让开你去干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>半藏说:“睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“跟谁睡?”</p><p> </p><p>“不关你事。”</p><p> </p><p>“去找麦克雷吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你疯了吧？关他什么事啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“上次我在酒吧看见你们在一起喝酒了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那又怎么样？你不是还在情人节给齐格勒博士……算了！我不想说这些！让开！”</p><p> </p><p>“你在吃醋吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“醋你个头，给我让开啊！”</p><p> </p><p>源氏看半藏好像真的在认真挣扎，连忙压住他，“这是我的生日！半藏！”</p><p> </p><p>半藏说:“去死吧！”</p><p> </p><p>源氏制住他，拉起他的手，贴到自己的脸上，认真地说:“我已经死过一次了！为了你，我也可以再死一次。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏真想甩他一耳光，但看到那张脸还是忍下来，敲了他的头，骂:“你是不是连脑子也一起换了？这些话可以随便说的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏眼睛弯弯的，“山盟海誓，至死方休之类的。这是情话啊。半藏。你没有话对我说吗？白天总是一副冷淡的样子，偶尔也让我高兴高兴吧？”</p><p> </p><p>半藏模糊地嗯了一声，“你现在看起来不就很高兴了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>源氏把半藏的下摆撩起来，“还可以更高兴。试试吗？”</p><p> </p><p>半藏挑衅地看着他:“让我说些漂亮话也不是不可以。看你有没有这个本事了。”</p><p> </p><p>阔别多年的第一次。</p><p> </p><p>半藏一边喘息一边忍耐源氏在他身上来回的探索。这十年的变化让半藏发生了不少的变化，身体经过岁月的浸润，散发着成熟诱人的气息，让源氏觉得新奇又兴奋。好几次半藏窘迫得都要骂人了。</p><p> </p><p>源氏一面揉着他的胸，一面观察他的乳珠挺立的情况，并且用手指去拨弄。半藏的脸像被热气蒸了一遍，眼睛也不知道往哪看，只好闭上。但是源氏还咄咄地让他看，“半藏，你看，立起来了！”然后又轻轻一捻，半藏当下被他逼出了一声呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>半藏捂着嘴说:“你不会只想这样吧？快点吧。”</p><p> </p><p>源氏说:“来守望先锋这么久，哥哥都是冷淡的样子。难得有机会，总要先摸个够本吧。再说哥哥十年没做过了吧，怕一下子就来会受伤。我不想见血。”</p><p> </p><p>半藏一脚摁到源氏脸上，“磨磨蹭蹭的！”</p><p> </p><p>源氏说:“哥哥等不及了吗？也是，这里翘得好高了啊。”源氏握上半藏的性器，试着上下移动，半藏轻颤了一下，有意无意地挺动着去迎合。源氏一边帮他打着，一边把半藏的腿抬到肩膀上，开始试探性地往他后面插入手指。大概是冗长的前戏让半藏后面变得柔软了，源氏不费劲就探入了一根手指。冰凉的手指在温热肠道里滑动让半藏有点不适应，他闷哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“原来润滑过了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“少废话！”</p><p> </p><p>到底太久没做过，第二根手指插进去的时候，半藏额上多了一层薄汗，源氏也能感受到一股阻力在往外推着他，他试着在里面交剪着扩张，结果就是半藏肌肉兀地收缩，连带搂着他的力度也猛然增大，差点把源氏拉倒。</p><p> </p><p>“使劲！笨蛋……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 竹马无猜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后来源氏承认，他十三岁半藏十六岁开始，两人就发生关系了。并且一直到现在，都有。</p><p>还是很小时候，源氏喜欢在床上与半藏扭打，他力气大，同龄的男孩都不是他对手，与半藏角力，又不是半藏对手。但半藏不用招式，单纯使劲，源氏看出来了，觉得他哥哥没有欺负他，常常过来找他玩。那时候半藏的功课还不是很重，两人抱在一起毫无章法地翻滚，都很快乐 。</p><p> </p><p>被窝里时常传他们玩闹的笑，哈哈哈和咯咯咯，像泉水一样叮叮咚咚地响。</p><p> </p><p>源氏玩劲过后就累了，出了一身汗，胡乱用袖子一抹。半藏的衣服在玩闹间也乱了，上衣也歪歪斜斜，露出一截坦白的腰腹。源氏觉得凉凉的很舒服，枕在上面居然睡过去了，手脚还不老实，八爪鱼一样缠着半藏。半藏推不开他，低头看源氏，去数源氏头顶的发旋。一个，两个，和自己一样，伸手摸摸，发丝很柔软，最后迷迷糊糊也睡了过去。</p><p>源氏很小的时候，半藏就常常抱着他。除非半藏跟他一起睡，否则他是不肯的。他觉得他很爱他的哥哥。他也有对半藏说。</p><p> </p><p>半藏受斥责的时候，首先生气愤怒的人是源氏。他会站出来，与那些体罚半藏的长老先对骂，为半藏鸣不平。没有人可以伤害半藏。半藏背着手站在一旁，什么都没有说，但他觉得自己的一部分开始长在了源氏身上，并为此感到安心。</p><p> </p><p>这样的日子不长，很快半藏就发现了勤奋的好处，能使武艺日益增强，免于受罚。挨骂的人变成了源氏，但他显得不太在乎。</p><p> </p><p>他关心的是他的哥哥变得沉默寡言。</p><p>他经常对半藏的剑术弓术大加赞赏，用一些滑稽的动作引得半藏开心地大笑。</p><p> </p><p>这是成长中的半藏唯一的安慰了。</p><p> </p><p>他发现了很多新奇的东西，像一些甜食。半藏并不愿意尝试，但是源氏把它硬塞到半藏手里，又如源氏他攒了一笔钱，买了一辆漂亮的机车。半藏不愿意跟他去兜风，但是源氏拖着他去。他们偷偷地玩，先是源氏载着半藏，但很快位置就换了过来。源氏双手搂着半藏的腰，半藏骑着机车往山下冲刺。耳边一路滑过路人的尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>源氏不在他身边的时候，他感到很孤独。孤独到不想去做任何事。但最后还是不得不提起精神去完成训练。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>源氏看着他，很难过地说:我不想一辈子都困在这里，我很爱你，但是我也喜欢外面的世界。 </p><p>半藏拒绝关于源氏离开的一切提议:你要是离开，我会恨你！ </p><p> </p><p>那之后，源氏就开始回避半藏，很少回家。但一切已经无可挽回地恶化下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 牧狼少年源氏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>源氏累得筋疲力竭，他忘记自己在密林里走了多久。他现在只想马上走出这个森林去，找个酒馆大饮一番，再找个旅店长眠一场，醒后找个美人乐一乐，他在这毫无人烟的荒山野岭里，格外渴望一个温软的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>　　他这么想着，忽见远处树下有坨隆起，隐约是人形的妖物。该妖浑身素白，格外高贵的模样。可惜脸耷拉着，看不清，身下一滩干涸的血迹。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏目不斜视地走，想自己现在既没有力气除了他，也没有心情去救他，还是装作没看见吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　那只妖怪也没死，趴在地上，露出尖尖的两只狼耳朵，呼吸十分沉重。</p><p> </p><p>　　还是个狼妖。源氏不动感情地想着，盘点自己这辈子的经历，还没跟狼妖打过交道呢。</p><p> </p><p>　　林里清风断断续续，把那妖的长发拂起了一个角，露出一个精致的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏立马站定了。那只妖怪听见他停下了步伐，勉强地抬起头，从散乱的长发中露出一张雪白的脸，一双金瞳没有任何感情地盯着他看。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏回过神的时候，脸上已经泛起春日般和煦的微笑，像个温暖无害的邻家少年，他一般靠这个来获取人们的亲近，基本上都很管用，人们很少会对一个笑意盈盈的少年产生恶意。他走近了这只狼妖，很是友好地问：“你看起来受伤了，需要帮助吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　狼妖浑身无力，除了勉强抬头之外，其他地方根本动弹不得，他平静地看着源氏，既不激动也不喜悦，像是根本没听懂源氏的话。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏便自作主张地再走近一些，得寸进尺地把他的头发拨撩开，底下是张非常标致的脸，睫毛浓密，鼻梁挺直，唇型饱满，是个美丽的妖怪。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏换上了一副痛心疾首的表情，声称自己是个救死扶伤的通灵师，并表示见死不救有辱荣誉，要立刻救治对方，然后诚恳地注视着对方的眼睛，礼貌地询问对方的名字。</p><p> </p><p>　　狼妖从头到尾都是冷淡的神情。源氏估摸着这是拒绝的意思，正想着怎么往下接话，狼妖开口了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“半藏。”声音沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏脸上笑着，过去搀扶起半藏。</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏一点也不纤细，他拥有狼妖的强壮体格。源氏瞥见他饱满发达的胸肌的时候，假装用手不经意地擦过，一面留意半藏的神情，半藏倒是没注意这个，他像只失了力气的玩偶，任由源氏动作，目光停留一直在源氏的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这森林里，狼妖一般都是集体行动，你怎么独自一个？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏摇了摇头，简短地说：“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏从他脸上解读不出任何信息，猜不出他是隐瞒了还是真的不知道，于是换了个问法：“那你还记得是谁伤了你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏说：“你要帮我报仇吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏看了他一眼，沉重地说：“不，要是你记得，下次见到了，我们就绕着走。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏似乎没有想到他会这样回答，好一会才回答道：“是个雪女。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏捉摸着这是情杀，脸上不可思议地说：“什么雪女能把你伤成这样？这位兄弟，我看你体格强壮，想必也是个武力高强的狼妖啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏似乎不愿多谈，只含糊地说：“不是那样的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏也不勉强追问，说：“我身上现有的符咒，只能帮你止血。想要恢复，我们必须走到外面的镇子里，再给我一些时间找点道具。。”</p><p> </p><p>　　半藏对此没有意见。两人便一起上路了。</p><p> </p><p>　　源氏背着半藏磕磕碰碰地走着，高山密林，不见天日，路不好走，半藏还受着伤，一路走走停停，时不时就在树下歇会。源氏水囊里的水，全喂给半藏了。半藏对他很是信任，喂什么吃什么，完全不像外表看起来那么冰雪聪明，源氏怀疑自己如果给他喂毒，半藏也会毫不犹豫地咽下去。到这地步，源氏怀疑他被雪女伤成这样，也不是没有可能了。</p><p> </p><p>　　终于在天完全黑下来的时候，走出了森林，见到了一座亮着的小木屋。</p><p> </p><p>　　尽管这十分像平日里阅读的恐怖灵异小说的开头，但是两人别无选择，只能去借宿。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>